


Go to Sleep, Please

by minidumpling



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minidumpling/pseuds/minidumpling
Summary: Lol for the one and only nonbinarychaoticstupid and everyone else who insists on staying up late.Go to sleep, please. You deserve the rest.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Go to Sleep, Please

Yo it's fuckin 00:31 in the goddamn morning go to bed already.

Thanks for coming to my TED talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol for the one and only nonbinarychaoticstupid and everyone else who insists on staying up late.  
> Go to sleep, please. You deserve the rest.


End file.
